


Flowers Used to be Beautiful

by astromirage



Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukkiyama Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: Kiyi took everything he wanted.DAY 5: HANAHAKI/LAUGHS
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892545
Kudos: 29
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	Flowers Used to be Beautiful

Kei stuffs his jacket in his bag before he hears an angelic, soft laugh float through the locker room. He watches as Tadashi meets some blonde girl at the door and stands by the door. Kei quirks an eyebrow and stands up. 

"Come on Tsukki! Let's go, it's getting dark." he smiles, motioning him towards him with his hand. 

"I'm coming, jeez." he says, walking out the door and looking at this girl. He looks at Tadashi and back at her. 

"Tsukki, this is Kiyi, I said I'd walk her home today. Kiyi, this is Tsukki, I've known him since elementary school." 

"Nice to meet you." Kei says simply before walking down and away from the two, allowing the two to catch up. 

Kei watches as the two talk between them. He always thought Tadashi would be his. He always thought he had the slightest of chance with him. 

He sighs and waves Tadashi goodbye. His throat tickles and he sweeps it from his mind. 

~ 

Kei watches as Kiyi walks to his porch with Tadashi. He hears him laugh and his throat tickles, he feels his lungs pain erratically and his body seizes. Turns away and coughs into his elbow and from his mouth falls a singular petal. He cringes at the green petal that lays on his porch. 

"Tsukki! Come on!" 

Kei turns, eyes struggling to leave the petal. "Yea, I'm coming." 

Kei jogs to the two teens and they start their walk to school. Kei's throat itches violently but he can't bring himself to cough to relieve himself. He stays silent, fearing that if he talked, he'd start spewing petals. He knows what's going on. He just thought it'd take longer to progress, he thought it'd take just a few more weeks for him to start coughing up petals. 

He tries to pay it no mind. 

But every day he sees them together, walking to his house, she's with them during lunch, walking home. 

Every day thorns dig deeper and deeper into his lungs and petals swim their way up his throat and out into the world.

He takes aspirin to dull the raging aches in his chest. But nothing, nothing stops the flowers from bubbling up. Nothing stops the head of a sunflower from choking Kei until his brother hears and helps him dislodge it. 

Akiteru promises not to tell. 

~ 

Kei coughs up blood drenched petals before practice. 

It's no coincidence that he saw Kiyi give Tadashi a box of sweets before he got to the bathroom. 

He tries his best to shove the petals down the drain before he runs to the locker room. 

Kei doesn't think he's mad. Maybe he's given up? He's not sure entirely. All he knows is that running laps is excruciating. It didn't feel this awful a few weeks ago, he tries not to think about the pain ripping through him and the fact he can't catch his breath and instead focus on the fact drills are starting. 

He heaves violently and puts his arms behind his head to try to expand his feeble lungs. 

"Tsukki?" Tadashi asks out, approaching him. 

"Yea?" he gasps. 

"Are you okay? You look tired?" he sets his hand on his shoulder and Kei feels the thorns wrapped around his lungs constrict and he doubles over. 

"Holy shit! Tsukishima are you okay?" Ukai yells out, running to the blonde boy. 

"I-I'm," he begins weezing as Tadashi tries to sooth him. 

An entire flower head falls from his slobbering, coughing mouth. Kei cringes as he looks at the smatter of blood on the floor through his watery eyes. 

"Good god Tsukishima." Daichi mutters standing next to him. 

His ability to breathe stops and everything starts to fade. "I-I-I'm sorry." he manages before collapsing. 

Tadashi can't help but break down and move away from his friend's unconscious body. 

Takeda already had emergency services on their way. 

~ 

Tadashi anxiously looks at the sickly boy in his hospital bed. He feels useless. 

If only Kei knew. 

~ 

Kei wakes up in pain, his lips are dry and his eyes hurt. He feels his glasses be placed on his face by his mom. He smiles at her and his brother at her side. 

"You doing better?" Akiteru asks. 

Kei nods and sets a hand to his throat, indicating that his throat hurts. 

"Okay, good. I'm glad."

"Kei, they need to know if you want the surgery. Sooner rather than later." 

"I-" 

"Excuse me? Tsukishima's?" Tadashi peeps out from the door. 

Kei's head whips around and his throat starts tingling. He coughs softly as he tries to hold it in. 

"I need to tell Tsukki something." 

Kei's mom makes eye contact with Kei first then Akiteru and nods. They leave the room entirely and Tadashi rushes to Kei's side. 

"Tsukki, please don't get the surgery. I'm begging you." 

Kei finally speaks. "You deserve to be happy with Kiyi."

"What? Tsukki are you stupid or something!?" he says shocked. 

Kei arches an eyebrow. "No." 

"Kiyi just moved here and she's my next door neighbor. She asked if I could show her around and walk with her because she hasn't got any friends yet." 

"What about the sweets?" 

"She gave me those as a thank you." He laughs, taking Kei's pale hand, Kei's always liked his laugh. "You big doof, I love you. It's always been you."

Kei's chest feels less tight but the pain echoes. 

"I love you too."


End file.
